Health (HP)
HP ('Health Points') is used to determine how much damage your character can take. If at any time during a fight your HP reaches 0, you are Knocked Out for the remainder of the fight. HP Calculation (Max. of 125 HP) *Level + Constitution + Ninja Rank Bonus + Misc. (Item / Weapon / Innate Bonus) *(E.g: LvL 10 + CON 34 + Genin 5 + MISC. 15 = 65 HP) CP ('Chakra Points') is how much Chakra your character has: Chakra being the 'resource' for your character's techniques (think mana for spells). Each time you use a Jutsu ('Technique') a certain amount of CP is used. Some attacks can even target your CP and damage them. If at any time during a fight your CP reaches 0; your character is knocked out for the remainder of the fight. CP Calculation (Max. 125 CP) *Level + Charisma + Constitution + Misc. (Rank + Item / Weapon / Innate Bonus) *(E.g: LvL 10 + CHA 30 + CON 15 + Genin 5 + Misc. 10 = 70 CP) Ninja Rank Bonuses Based upon your IC rank, you also get HP & CP bonuses, these bonuses do not stack. For example. When you become a genin, you get a +5 to your HP. Later, you rank up to Chuunin. That rank bonus is then REPLACED by your Chuunin bonus, not added together. So as a Chuunin, you receive a +10 to your HP, not a +15. Recovery/Knock Out (KO)/Death Rules Recovery times serve as a cool-down between intense matches, it is part of the Role-Play. Breaking these rules counts as cheating, and anyone caught will be punished as such. Health (HP) Recovery RANGE: Between 1-10 HP : RECOVERY: Requires 1 Hour Hospitalization Or Healed Immediately by Iryojutsu (or a specialized healing tool) RANGE: 0 HP ''' : '''RECOVERY: Requires 2 Hour Hospitalization Or Healed Immediately by Iryojutsu (or a specialized healing tool), K.O. Healing above 10% HP must be done in an infirmary or safe location (IE: Indoors/Safezones) For characters that can break through this 10% max, the amount is still healed, but the character would not be automatically safe until spending the 2 hrs of hospitalization in a safe area. RANGE: Below 0 HP : RECOVERY: Requires 1 Day Hospitalization or Death if beyond. Healing above 0 HP must be done in an infirmary or safe location (IE: Indoors/Safezones) ''NOTE: Medical Techniques of any type, unless otherwise specified, cannot bring people back to consciousness in the middle of combat, or on the battlefield.'' Characters may not drop below 0 HP from an attack, unless they are already at 0 HP. Characters below 0 HP may not be healed above 0 HP, unless otherwise specified, outside of an infirmary. Chakra (CP) Recovery RANGE: Between 1-10 CP : RECOVERY: ''' N/A '''RANGE: 0 CP : RECOVERY: ''' 1 Hour Recovery Period '''RANGE: Below 0 Cp : RECOVERY: Requires 1 Day Hospitalization or Death if beyond See Previous: Getting Started See Next: Ability Scores (ABS) & Jutsu Category:MECH - Mechanics Category:GEN - Rules